legogalaxygame_atfandomcom-20200215-history
Overview
LEGO® Galaxy takes place in an alternate universe inhabited by Minifigures. Here you can explore, battle, collect, play, build, create, or just hang out with your friends! It is planned to be an offline game with multiplayer capability incorporated after Beta. Properties are not guaranteed to be in the game. If they are added, it will be some time after the live launch of the game. Story The warnings of the Mythrans did come true. The universe did indeed shut down- as if someone, somewhere had pulled a enormous cosmic power switch. When it reactivated, some minifigures found themselves exactly as they were- but each in a desolate wasteland barren of all life. As they searched among the stars for a place to call home, visions came to some, strange memories from when the universe was lost. Those who tried to understand it called it The War Outside Time, for that was all they could understand. ' '''The memories came in brief flashes. Wormholes stretched into existence across the universe, consuming planets and disappearing. A darkness sweeping the remaining worlds one by one, consuming the maelstrom-infected creatures that roamed the shattered plains of Crux Prime, the Gnarled Forest, the Forbidden Valley. An unquenchable fire erupting on those planets, destroying any last sign of life. A deafening roar and a bolt of energy that smote the Darkitect and Baron Typhonus both. The last essence of pure imagination, broken into smithereens within the ruins of Nexus Tower. The Mythran hosts looking over the desolate fragments of Crux with a final, saddened gaze before dissipating, it seemed, from existence. A silence, a darkness unlike any seen before, broken by a tiny gleam in the distance. ' 'It was a miracle, they said. Among all the sickly blackened planets, somehow a small seed escaped the unknown desolation. There was a tree, a solitary tree, rooted deeply near an ash-filled stream, its leaves dark with the soot in the air. But it was alive! There was life at last! ' 'Where The Tree began to spark the first rays of hope, other planets took up the same task. A tuft of grass appeared, a flower, some moss- and the minifigures rejoiced. Their universe was coming to life once again! They didn't know how, even why, but they didn't question. They began their civilization anew, based on that first planetoid with its average tree. But the one thing that they lacked was the imagination formerly within them. It was gone without a trace. The Last Essence was gone, and so there was no way to regain the spark within them. ' 'That was when the next miracle came. A mythran returned to the universe and tapped one minifigure on the chest, infusing the power of imagination within him. His name was Zachary Brick. "I have returned the power you once possessed," the mythran warned, "but the balance must remain. Chaos shall return." With that, the mythran vanished, as Brick puzzled over the message. ' 'Soon, the message took effect. It all began with a wormhole that appeared over Crux Plaza without warning and dropped a minifigure from the sky. Strangely enough, while he somehow had retained his imagination, he had no gear whatsoever- and no memories either. The same thing happened soon on a different planet, this time with three minifig-sized rockets- empty rockets. So it continued for a while, dumping things as large as buildings and ships and as small as individual bricks, not to mention plenty of minifigures. Finally, above the planet of The Tree, a ship appeared. ' ' ' 'The ship was a remnant of the Paradox faction of the Nexus Force, a mobile laboratory unit studying the Maelstrom's presence throughout the cosmos. Professor Al Wry was the only one left on board, and as the port on the planet of The Tree attempted to contact the ship, they found that he had gone completely insane. He muttered over and over again about power and darkness, infection and laws, storms and waves, all broken by static and strange, warped noises strangely reminiscent of screams. The cause of all this they did not discover until they sent a patrol vessel to stabilize the ship's orbit around the planet. ' 'The ship was completely infected by the Maelstrom. Immediately as the patrol docked with the ship, it too was infected. The soldiers fought hard through the corridors filled with broken pipes oozing purple goo, resisting infection themselves while defending their group against horrendous monsters, and at last captured the berserk Wry. Both ships, however, now out of control, crashed on the planet of The Tree, releasing the Maelstrom to grow and infect more and more. ' '''Those on the planet of The Tree sent out a distress signal to all the recolonized galaxy, warning them of the darkness overtaking their world, even as the infection spread through the transmission and cutting it off. In response, Zachary Brick, the founder of the Crexus Force- a revival of the old Nexus Force- convened the faction leaders and started to prepare minifigures everywhere for battle. Aided by the LG Patrol and their rift exploit technology, the Crexus Force gained momentum as the Second Great Maelstrom War spread throughout the galaxy. The fight had begun. Category:Story 4 Category:storyline